


With the help of AO3

by Nicoline20



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Adult Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Reading, Self-pleasuring, ao3 - Freeform, men kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicoline20/pseuds/Nicoline20
Summary: But anyway, Robert caught him reading a romantic story of them! What else could he think right now? Why did he ever open a fanfiction?





	With the help of AO3

**Author's Note:**

> After a very, very long time here I am with a new Müllendowski. Happy New Year everbody :)

Finally, he was alone again. Thomas sat into his favourite armchair, and opened a private page on the browser of his phone. He wrote the title in: AO3. Search for works. Hm, let’s have some finished story. Football RPF. Robert Lewandowski/Thomas Müller. He laughed, when he saw, how many new works had been updated there since he was there last time.  
He opened a random one, which looked exciting after the summary, and started reading it. Thomas did not ship himself with Robert. He didn’t fall for his teammate. Yes, he loved men, too, but had never looked to Robert as anything but a good friend. Anyway, reading these stories written by fans about themselves always calmed him. Having a cup of warm green tea, and reading a Müllendowski fanfiction – it was the pure heaven for Thomas. He always laughed at the end of all stories. Nope, he would definitely never hit on Robert.  
*  
Once Thomas got a light injury during training. Their coach sent him into the changing rooms, and told him to wait for them there. The injury wasn’t that bad, only his knee hurt a bit, but he wasn’t allowed to finish that training.  
He was quietly singing some song, as he stepped in the empty changing room. After he showered, and changed back to jeans and t-shirt, he sat on a bench and started thinking about what to do. He glanced at the clock – he had more than half an hour alone. Thomas decided to sit outside the room, where there was a small community room with convenient armchairs. He sat into one of them and searched for some new fanfics. It had been a quite a long time, since he last read something on AO3. He found a one shot, something about a training camp, and started reading it.  
He almost finished, when he heard a shout from just behind his ears.  
“Wait, what? You woke up before you could kiss me?*”  
Thomas jumped in surprise, and turned around in a moment.  
“Robert, what the hell are you doing?” he shouted back.  
“I could ask you the same” answered Robert with a forced calmness. “The second coach told me to come after you and ask you if you were okay. It looks like you are. So?”  
“So what?”  
“So what is this, what you’re reading?”  
“Oh, nothing important.”  
“Nothing important? You were reading a story in which we were… what were we exactly doing?”  
Thomas looked up. Two office workers of the club were standing in the other side of the room, and now both of them stared at the strikers.  
“We should talk about it in a quitter place, don’t you think? Let’s go back to the changing room.”  
Robert merely nodded, and followed Thomas.  
“So?”  
“So, okay. It might hear strange, but I won’t lie to you.” Thomas blushed, but continued: “I found a page years ago, on which you can publish any stories, and fans write stories about us two. Romantic stories. Before you ask, no, I don’t fall for you. I always read these stories just for fun.”  
“That’s awesome. And what is the name of this page?”  
“Archive of Our Own. Or shorter AO3.”  
“And what kind of stories are there about us?”  
“Literally all kinds of, from the most fluffy until we just… but I haven’t read the latter ones.”  
“Until we just…?”  
“Well, fuck” answered Thomas honestly, and then blushed again.  
Robert just raised one of his eyebrows, and did not answer.  
“I’m sorry?” said Thomas carefully.  
“You don’t have to be sorry. I’m going and tell the coach you are okay.”  
After Robert walked away, Thomas collapsed to a bench, and buried his face in his palms. He had never thought anyone would ever get to know about the fact that he is reading these stories. And exactly Robert! He had been honest with his friend; he really did not fancy Robert that way. But anyway, Robert caught him reading a romantic story of them! What else could he think right now? Why did he ever open a fanfiction?  
Thomas made a resolution, that he would never ever read a Müllendowski story again. Not after today’s situation.  
*  
In the following days, Thomas gave Robert a miss. He always avoided his friend’s gaze, after trainings, when they changed next to each other, he hurried as much as he could. They did not talk to each other.  
*  
Robert, however, did not mind at all, that Thomas was reading a story like this. He had been fancying Thomas for ages, but his dear Bavarian friend was too blind to realise it – and to realise his own feelings in connection with Robert. The whole team knew, that Thomas liked Robert, expect for Thomas, of course. They often talked to Robert about it, but didn’t want to be involved. It was the business of just the two of them.  
The only thing Robert minded was Thomas' confession in the changing room, or rather the miss of his confession.  
So when Robert arrived home that day, after he ate something for lunch, he lay on his couch and opened AO3 from his mobile. He searched for some “Müllendowski” stories – he really liked the ship’s name -, and started reading a finished one.  
*  
Robert only realised how hungry he was, when he once stopped reading, and went out to the toilet. It has been a month since that day, when he got to know about Thomas’ secret hobby, and since that, Robert read some Müllendowski about every other day. It became a kind of addiction. He even created an account on AO3, and sometimes left some comments. At first, he wrote in the comments, that he was the real Robert, but when the authors only laughed at him, he stopped, and only wrote his opinion about the stories.  
Now he was thinking about what to eat. He had eaten for the last time about five or six hours ago, so he felt like he could eat a whole chicken alone. Robert had an idea about calling Thomas and asking his friend to go with him into a restaurant – but no, Thomas still denied he felt anything for Robert.  
Robert sighed. It really hurt him not being with Thomas, but until the Bavarian wouldn’t realise anything, they can’t be together. After all, Robert can’t just kiss him in the showers or something like that!  
So he just walked out to the kitchen and cooked himself a portion of pasta.  
*  
Meanwhile, Thomas was lying on his couch in his living room, and had been watching TV for hours. It was a kind of science fiction film; however, he didn’t really enjoy it. He was drinking his favourite green tea, but he associated the taste with the stories on AO3.  
He kept his own resolution, and hadn’t read any fanfictions since _that_ day. Thomas had to admit himself, that he really missed them. He really missed reading about himself and Robert, the stories, on which he only laughed once, now looked as cute, realistic ones.  
Realistic? What? What had he just thought? No, Robert and he as a couple are absolutely not realistic. But what if…? No, there’s no what if. Robert certainly doesn’t like him that way. And he doesn’t like Robert either. But then why does Thomas miss those stories so much? The kisses, the touches, and all those words he had only read now looked as reality.  
Thomas breathed in deeply, and then sighed. He closed his eyes and imagined Robert leaning closer and closer to him… He had to admit, that the picture was not that bad. Does he…? No, that is simply impossible. Or is it? Finally, he decided to have a cold shower to cool himself. He switched the TV off – he didn’t even remember the title of the movie – and went upstairs to the bathroom.  
*  
Another two weeks passed without any closer interaction between Thomas and Robert. The whole team was now heading the changing room, after a long and exhausting training in the gym. Only a few of them were talking – everybody’s every inch hurt.  
After showering, everybody just left with a quiet “bye”. Thomas however stayed a bit more. He had stood for longer under the hot water, and he was taking his clothes on, when he found something on the bench next to him. It was a black, leather purse, but it wasn’t Thomas’, so he opened it, hoping to find a sign which could tell him whose the purse was. He had luck – there was an ID card inside, with Robert’s name on it.  
After a short hesitation, Thomas decided to bring it to Robert’s house. The following day they wouldn’t have training, and his friend might miss it. He finished clothing, packed his training stuff and other things, and left the room.  
He drove to Robert’s house. His car stood there, so Robert was at home. Thomas decided to surprise his friend, so he didn’t ring the doorbell, simply walked in. He had had a key for Robert’s house for ages – they were best friends, and having keys of each other’s house could be useful in emergency.  
So he stepped in the house.  
“Hey, Robert, it’s me, Thomas!” he shouted. There was no answer, so he walked upstairs.  
As he reached the top of the stairs he froze. Loud moans were coming from Robert’s bedroom. Thomas was about to leave when he heard his own name.  
“Hmm… Thomas… oh yes…. Mmm”  
Thomas’ eyes widened. He couldn’t help but peeking in the door, which was left half opened. Robert was lying naked on his bed, on his back, with his legs spread and he was pleasuring himself. It was dark in the room but something lit. Thomas saw a mobile phone in Robert’s hand, and even from the distance, he could somehow manage to recognise the logo of the AO3.  
As the moans became louder, Thomas could definitely feel his pants getting too tight. There it was – the answer to all his questions. Yes, he had fallen in love with Robert. Some when, somehow. Slowly. And now he was head over ears in love with his best friend. And seeing him in the bedroom doing… exciting things, really turned Thomas on.  
He couldn’t help but open the door and said with a smirk:  
“Hi there. I hear you missed me?”  
Robert jumped in surprise, then sat up, and tried to cover his private areas with a blanket.  
“Thomas? What the hell are you doing here?”  
“I could ask you the same” Thomas winked, quoting Robert from weeks ago, when the Pole found him reading a Müllendowski. “Anyway, you left your purse in the changing room and I brought it back to you.”  
Robert blushed.  
“Couldn’t you ring the bell?” he asked.  
“Do you really mind that I’m here?” Thomas winked again.  
“Hmm, actually… not really” Robert blinked at Thomas’ visible “problem” in his pants. “And as I see, you don’t mind it either.  
“Robert… I was such an idiot, that I couldn't realise for years that…” started Thomas, but he couldn’t finish, because Robert impatiently interrupt him.  
“Oh shut up and come here” he ordered.  
Thomas simply dropped the purse, and ran to the bed. He climbed on Robert, tumbling his friend on his back kissed him without thinking. As Robert kissed back passionately, Thomas’ hands were already discovering Robert’s body. Robert started to pull Thomas’ t-shirt off….  
*  
A few days later, again after training, Robert simply kissed Thomas in the showers. Because now he could do that.

**Author's Note:**

> *if you are interested in the mentioned story ("Wait, what? You woke up before you could kiss me?"), you can find it under my name with the title of "Just a dream... or not?" ;)
> 
> I hope you liked it :) Please tell your opinion about it in a comment below! Thanks ^^


End file.
